La maladie d'amour
by Fairy Bloody
Summary: "Le cuisinier ne se sentant pas bien décidas d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre de la cuisine pour aérer la pièce et au passage appeler l'équipage à venir manger, mais en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre il se senta partir et tombî dans les pommes, Le sabreur aillant vue toute la seine se leva et couru vers le cuisinier pour le réveiller." Pourquoi ? et Comment ? Tu voudrai le savoir hein ! ;)
1. Introduction

Le ciel était bleu et dégager le soleil brillait tout indiquer que le Voque Merry se rapprochait d'une île printanière.

Sur la petite Caravelle tout l'équipage vaquer a ses occupations habituelle : Luffy scrutait l'horizon assit sur la tête de prou en attendant le repas. Ussop et Chopper eux,

jouer aux carte devant Nami qui se prélasser au soleil, allonger sur une chaise longue en buvant un cocktail préparer par Sanji, a coter d'elle Robin lisais un livre, elle

aussi allonger sur un chaise longue. Sanji préparer a manger dans la cuisine pendant que Zoro; lui dans la salle a mangé, buvais du sake tout en s'occupant de ses

sabres.

Le cuisinier ne se sentant pas bien décidas d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre de la cuisine pour aérer la pièce et au passage appeler l'équipage à venir manger, mais en se dirigeant

vers la fenêtre il se senta partir et tombî dans les pommes, Le sabreur aillant vue toute la seine se leva et couru vers le cuisinier pour le réveiller.

- **He ! Stupide cuisto tu m'entend** ?! Zoro fut pris de panique Sanji ne répondait pas ...

- **Chopper ! Chopper ! Viens ici tout de suite sourcil en vrille a fait un malaise ! **

l'equipage entier acourut dans la cuisine et vit Sanji incontinent dans les bras Zoro.

- **Que c'est il passer Zoro ?** Dit Chopper

- **Il m'arrachait vers la fenêtre pour vous appeler je suppose, et il c'est effondrer.**

Chopper dit a Zoro de l'emmener dans la chambre de Nami pendant qu'il allait chercher les médicaments nécessaire .


	2. (Chapitre 1) La FairyBloodyLove !

Zoro exécuta l'ordre de chopper bien qu'a contre cœur et emmena Sanji dans la chambre.

Il l'allongea sur le lit et sassiez au bord de celui-ci, Zoro regarda Sanji un long moment, il le regarda de bas en haut n'oubliant aucun détail ...

_**POV Zoro**_

Il est vraiment plus beau quand il ne parle pas ... plus beau ?! Nan mais Quesque je dis ! Il est juste ... plus silencieux, c'est sa ! Il manquerait plus que je fantasme !

Mais bon ... on ne pourrait pas m'en vouloir de fantasmer sur se visage Angélique aux trait féminin, ni sur se corps juste assez muscler pour conserver sa minceur, ou

encore sur cette manière si sexy de bouger dans sont sommeil ... WAOOOOW ! Sérieux je divague complètement ... J'ai du trop boire ... sa expliquerais aussi

pourquoi j'ai si chaud et l'étrange attirance que me provoque les lèvres de Sanji ... _(Nda : remarquer il a dit Sanji ! Enfin ... penser en l'occurrence ... XD)_ J'entendis des

bruit de pas qui me firent sortir des mes penser ça doit être Chopper. Je me décale vite fait sur un tabouret non loin du lit et fait comme si de rien était en attendent le

médecin.

_** Fin POV Zoro**_

Chopper entras dans la chambre les bras charger des médicaments et courras vers Sanji, Il commença par lui faire inhaler un produit fait pour le réveiller. Le résulta

fut presque immédiat Sanji se réveilla en sursaut et toussa de toute c'est force comme pour essayer d'enlever le gout amer que lui avait laissé le produit du médecin.

**- Sanji ! Sava ?! comment te sent tu ?!** Dit Chopper soulager de le voir se réveiller.

**- Je ... J'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai l'impression de manquer d'oxygène et ... et ma nuque me brûle ...** Dit Sanji peut sur de lui.

**- ... Hum ... Cas tu ressentis avant de t'évanouir ?** Lui demanda Chopper d'un aire sérieux très professionnel _(Nda : se qui on peut le dire ne lui ressemble pas ... _

_XD)_

Un peu dépasser par les événements Sanji commença d'abord par rassembler les souvenirs plutôt embrouiller qu'il avait de se qui c'était passer.

**- J'ai eu comme un picotement en bas de ma nuque puis ... Je ... J'ai eu un sorte de bouffer de chaleur soudaine et un ... manque d'oxygène oppressant ...**

**_POV Chopper_**

J'ai déjà vu c'est symptôme ... j'en suis sur ... Des picotements, Une hausse soudaine de la température corporelle, un manque d'oxygène conséquent ... et ...

**- Sanji peux-tu me montrer ta nuque s'il te plait ?!** Dit Chopper d'un aire inquiet ...

Je vis Sanji se tourner et baisser la tête pour me montrer sa nuque .

**_Fin POV Chopper_**

**- Je le savais ...** Dit Chopper d'un ton glacial ...

Sanji se retourna et regardas chopper.

**- Un problème quelque chose ne va pas Chopper ?** Demanda Sanji un peu inquiéter pas le ton qu'avais employer le petit rêne ...

**-** ** Tu a tous les symptômes caractéristique d'une piqûre de FairyBloodyLove ...**

**- FairyBloudi quoi ?** Demanda Sanji

**-** **Une FairyBloodyLove ... C'est une abeille possédant un venin très puissant et très particulier ...**

**- Une abeille ? C'est tout ? Je ne vois pas le problème ... Je ne vais surement pas mourir a cause d'une petite piqûre d'abeille ... et puis au pire il y a bien **

**des médicaments non alors pour quoi cette tête d'enterrement ?!**

**- Oui tu va mourir de cette piqûre ... et non aucun médicament ne peut guérir de ce venin mortel ... Ce venin est particulier car il va détruire tout tes **

**globule rouge un par un ... le seul moyen de te débarrassé de se venin ou du moins d'en annuler les effets est de boire le sang d'un personne qui t'aime d'un **

**amour sincère ... **Dit le médecin de bord ...

**- Quoi !** Urlèrent Zoro et Sanji. _(Nda__: he oui il est toujours la ! ;D)_

**- ** **Marimo ?!** _(Nda__: oui ...il ne l'avait pas remarqué)_

**- Attend Chopper !** Dit Zoro ... **L'autre chouter à la nicotine va clamser ?! **Zoro sembler inquiet ...

**- Mais non ... pas besoin de te faire tu souci pour moi Marimo ! en plus ... sa me dégoutte ...** *_a la chaire de poule_* **je vais juste demander un peu de sang à **

**ma Nami chéri et tout sera régler !**

Il ne savais pas pourquoi mais Zoro se senti blesser par cette remarque et le blond le remarqua ... _(Nda__: Nous on sait pourquoi XD)_

**- C'est la qu'est tout le vice de se venin ...** dit Chopper**. Si la personne dont tu bois le sang ne t'aime pas d'un amour sincère du accéléra le processus et tu **

**t'engageras vers une mort certaine ...** Dit le rêne.

Après les parole du rêne Zoro sorti de la chambre pour aller prendre un peu l'aire étant un peu dépasser par les événement ... Des événement qui le

toucher profondément _(Nda__: sa rime !)_ ... Si le blond mourrais leur petits altercation allais lui manquer c'est sur ... Ou serais-ce le Blond en lui même qui aller lui

manquer ? Il ne savais plus quoi penser ...

Chopper sorti de la chambre a son tour pour aller prévenir les autre; laissant ainsi Sanji seul avec ses penser ... penser qui d'ailleurs étaient toute tourner vers Zoro

ou du moins sa réaction de tout a l'heure face aux propos de Sanji ...


	3. (Chapitre 2) Mourir sans être aimer

**ZORO (sur le pont)**

Pourquoi sourcille en vrille me manquerait-il ... ?

Pourquoi le fait qu'il soit dégoutte par l'intérer que je lui porte ma-t-il blaiser ... sa semble plutôt normal qu'il soit dégoutter de ça ... je l'aurais aussi étais en y

repensant ... enfin je crois ...

Mais pourquoi j'en doute ?! ... J'en doute ? Mais oui j'en doute !

Je ne devrais pas douter, mais en être sur !

Oui je le devrais ! ... mais ... je ne peu pas ... j'aurais l'impression de me mentir à moi-même ...

J'en aurais l'impression je le sais, mais pourquoi ? ...

Je me pose cette question, comme pour me convaincre que je n'en connais pas la réponse ... comme pour fuir une réponse qui parait évidente ...

Je l'aime ...

J'aime tout de cet homme ... mais je préférerais mourir plutôt que de l'avouer, je passe mes journées à me battre avec lui sous les regards désespérer de l'équipage,

Mais chaque soir ... quand tout le monde va se coucher, je reste là ... dans la cuisine, à lui tenir compagnie, à le regarder, en attendant qu'il est fini de faire la vaisselle

... pour qu'enfin, il vienne me rejoindre à table pour discuter calmement autour d'une coupe de sake ... Chaque jour j'attend se moment ... se moment ou je serais seul

avec lui ... se moment ou il n'a d'yeux que pour moi ... se moment ou il me sourit et s'ouvre a moi sans crainte ...

Se moment risque de ne plus jamais se produire ...

La mort va me l'enlever ... elle va m'arracher la seul chose qui puisse encor me rendre heureux ... elle va m'enlever ...

Sanji ...

**Fin POV Zoro (sur le pont)**

Dans la cuisine Chopper venait d'expliquer la situation à l'équipage ...

**- Sanji va mourir ?!** Dit Luffy complètement briser par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ...

**- Nan mais c'est pas vrai, tu aurais au moins pue écouter les explications de Chopper jusque au bout !** dit Nami **Baka !** * le frape* **Sanji ne va PAS **

**mourir !**

**- Se chère cook-san doit boire le sang d'une personne qui l'aime sincèrement c'est bien sa chère docteur ?** dit Robin ...

**- Oui ...** Dit Chopper d'un air triste.

**- Donc il va surement mourir ...** Dit Robin D'un air complètement neutre ...

**- Nan mais sa va pas de dire des trucs pareil ! Et sur ce ton en plus ! Il y a bien une de vous deux qui aime Sanji !** Dit Usopp complètement flippé ...

C'est parole fut suivi d'un énorme blanc, peut rassurant ...

**- Je ... désoler mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sanji ...** Dit Nami ...

**- Robin ?!** Dis tout l'équipage à l'unisson !

**- Il n'est vraiment pas mon genre ...** dit Robin avec le même ton que tout à l'heure ...

**- JE LE SAVAIS ! SANJI Y VA MOURIRE HEIN ?!** Dit hurla Luffy le regard rempli de détresse ...

Sanji étais parti de la chambre après avoir fini de réfléchir sur le cas de Zoro, et de conclure que sa réaction était du à un abus d'alcool ... il se tenait désormais devant

la porte de la cuisine ... et avait tout entendu ...

**POV Sanji (devant la porte de la cuisine)**

Alors c'est comme sa ... Je vais mourir hein ?...

Qu'elle fin ironique ... Sanji le coureur de jupon meure pour ne pas avoir trouvé une personne qui l'aime sincèrement ...

Mourir ... bof ... De toute façon je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé ...

C'est pas si grave que sa ... quand on sait que personne ne nous aime sincèrement ... enfin ... Je veux dire qu'au moins comme sa personne n'en souffrira ... de ma

mort ...

**- Sanji ?!**

Marimo ! Mais quesqu'il fait là ?! Et pourquoi SANJI ?!

**- Sanji ? Tu pleur ?!** Me dit Zoro d'un air plutôt étonné ...

Quoi ? ... Mais c'est vrai il a raison ! Je pleure ! J'avais même pas remarqué !

**- Je ... Pardon ...**

Je me suis mis à courir ... Et ne m'arrêta que lorsque j'atteignis la tête de prou ...

**- Je viens de fuir ! Devant l'autre en plus ... En m'excusant et en pleurant qui plus est !**

C'est pas vrai je viens de pleurer devant Zo ... Marimo ...

**Fin POV Sanji (à coter de la tête de prou)**

Plus-tard après le diner _(Nda : Préparer pas Sanji ! Nan sérieux ?! *o* XD)_ ...

**TOUT SEUL** _(Nda : XD)_ dans la cuisine, Sanji faisais la vaisselle, après avoir fini cette occupation plus que palpitante, il se retourna pour rejoindre Zoro sur la table de

salle à manger et boire un petit verre de sake ... Le hic c'est que Zoro n'était pas là ...

Sanji ressenti un pincement au cœur de ne pas voir l'escrimeur l'attendre assis sur une chaise, une bouteille de sake à la main, avec un de ses sourire provocateur

afficher sur le visage ...

A oui ... sa aussi ça aller lui manquer ... Leur petite soirée, à rire, a chanter, et boire ... sans se battre ...

En y repensent ... Le cuisinier pouvait passer des heures à regarder l'escrimeur, rire, sourire, ou même être en colère ... Il avait beau être parfois la personne qui

l'énerver le plus il en restait tout de même une personne qui comptais a ses yeux ... Et l'absence de Zoro dans cette pièce la rendais complètement vide ...

Un vide qui bientôt sera comblé ...


	4. (Chapitre 3) Guérison ou malédiction ?

Sanji s'assit enface de la chaise sur la quelle se tenais habituellement Zoro, il avait un regard vide.

**- ******** C'est vide sans cet algue verte ... Mine de rien je les aimer bien moi ... Nos petite soirées ... Dommage que se soit fini ...**

**- ********C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement que tu nous fais là ! :O****  
**

******Qui ta dit qu'elles étaient fini nos « petite soirées »********?!** Hurla Zoro en entrant dans la pièce avec fracas.

Sanji eu tellement peur qu'il tomba à la renverse.

**- ******** Marimo ?! Quesque tu fais là ?!**Dit Sanji sonné par sa petite chute.

**- ******** Je viens ... Euuu ... te tenir compagnie ...**Avoua Zoro le rouge aux joues.

Sanji remarquas les léger rougissements de son Nakama et n'en fut que plus ravis. Il décida donc d'en profiter pour vérifier la nature du comportement inhabituel que

Zoro avais eu avec lui c'est dernier temps.

**- ******** Zoro ?... ne serai-ce pas des rougissements que je vois la ?**Dit Sanji d'une aire perdue entre l'angélisme et le sadisme.

******- De ... HEIN ?! NON ! Pas du tout ! Sava pas dans ta tête ****! ********Pourquoi je rougirais ?!********:O** Dit Zoro en rougissant de plus belle.

**- ******** Nan mais sérieux tu ment aussi bien que Luffy ... Pour répondre a ta question, je pense que tu rougirais parce que ... Tu ... m'aime ?**

Sanji eu du mal à dire ces derniers mots ...

**- ******** Je ... Te... Hahahahahahahahahaha ! Haha nan c'est pas possible ! Je te croyais pas aussi stupide ! Haha ha ha ... ha !**

Sanji fut, à sont grand étonnement ___(____Nda____ : pas au notre ! XD)__,_ Blaiser et déçus de la réponse de l'escrimeur ...

Il fin un sourire lui dit :

**- ********Haha ... Tu me rassure le Marimo ...**

**- ******** Bah quesque ta ?! C'est quoi se faut sourire ? Oo**

**- ******** Se faut ... QUOI ?! Je ... non ... et puis quesque t'y connais en sourire toi ... Tu souri jamais !**Dit Sanji heureux de son argument.

**- ******** Si je souri quand je suis avec toi ! :O**

Zoro se rendant compte de se qu'il venait de dire devin aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, Sanji alla le rejoindre aussitôt lui aussi gêner ___(____Nda____ : dans le bon sens hein !) _par les

propos de Zoro.

**- ******** Tu ... viens de dire quoi ?** demanda Sanji toujours aussi rouge.

**- ******** ... Bon ... écoute au point ou j'en suis ... Je veux que tu sache ... que ... Je ... Enfin voilà quoi ...**

**- ******** Non non ... voilà rien du tout ... Tu quoi ?**Dit Sanji avec une once d'espoir dans le regard.

Zoro se retourna vers la porte est dit :

**- ******** Je t'aime ... Je suis amoureux de toi ... Je suis vraiment désolé que sa te dérange mais moi j'y peux rien alors fait avec ...**Dit Zoro cette fois tellement rouge que

l'on pouvait voir de la fumer s'échapper de c'est oreilles.

Sanji rougi instantanément, couru vers Zoro et le pris dans ses bras.

**- ******** En quoi sa me dérangerais ...**

Zoro se retourna et pris Sanji dans ses bras a son tour.

**- ******** Sanji ... S'il te plaît ne meure pas ...****  
**

******- Pour sa faudrait peut-être que tu te décide à me donner ton sang ...** Dit Sanji d'un air un peu consterner.

Zoro courras dans la cuisine, pris un verre, un couteau, se trancha le poigner et remplis le verre de son essence vital, sous le regard surpris de Sanji regardant la seine

de loin, Zoro donna les verres au blond qui le but et tombas dans les pommes ...


	5. (Chapitre 4) The End

Zoro fut pris de panique ... Avait-il condamner l'homme qui l'aimer ou l'avait-il sauver ?

**- ******** Sanji ? ... Sanji ? Répond c'est pas drôle ! ... Choppeeer !**Hurla Zoro d'un cri désespérer.

Aussitôt le petit renne à moitié endormi débarqua dans la cuisine.

******- Zoro ? Mais que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu hurler comme sa ?**

******- C'est Sanji il ...**Zoro tombas dans les pomme il avais perdu trop de sang.

**- ********Quoi Sanji ?! Que se passe-t-il ? Zoro ?!**Chopper était perdu.

_******POV Chopper (Dans la cuisine)**_

Chopper compris se qui c'était passer en regardant autour de lui ...

Mais c'est quoi ce delir?

Zoro et Sanji serait ... NAN MAIS SÉRIEUX !

Et comment j'annonce à l'équipage que Zoro viens de tuer Sanji !

Salut Luffy ! Tu sais Zoro c'est ouvert les veine pour donner son sang à Sanji et du coup Il est mort ! Nan ...

je réfléchirais à sa plus tard ...

_******Fin POV chopper (Dans la cuisine)**_

Chopper se transforma pour pouvoir les emmener dans l'infirmerie.

Arriver dans l'infirmerie il les posa l'un à coter de l'autre, les ausculta, et et préparas une transfusion de sang pour Zoro.

Apres c'être occuper des deux garçons il alla réveiller l'équipage et les rassembla sur le pont pour leurs exposer le problème .

L'équipage réuni Chopper leurs dit :

******-********Actuellement .. dans l'infirmerie ... Zoro et Sanji sont inconscient ... Sanji a fait un malaise après avoir bu le sang de Zoro et Celui-ci et tomber dans les pomme **

******des suite d'un hémorragie causer par des blessure qu'il avait au poignet.**

Nami du s'asseoir elle ne se sentait pas très bien, Robin elle comme a ses habitude n'affichait aucune expression mais l'on pouvais discerner une once d'inquiétude

dans sont regard, Usopp était choquer par ce qu'il venais d'entendre et rigolais nerveusement, Luffy lui, contrairement a d'habitude compris tout de suite se qui c'était

passer.

**- ******** Zoro ... Aime Sanji c'est sa ? ...**Dit Luffy d'un aire perdu entre la colère et la tristesse.******Il aurais du nous le dire juste après que l'on est était au courant de se que **

******Sanji avais ! A cause de sa on pourrais les perdre tout les deux ... Cet poison ci j'ai bien compris tue quiconque ne boit le sang d'une personne avec qui il partage **

******un amoure sincère ... Donc dans le cas présent nous allons perdre Sanji ...Et il y a de forte chance que nous perdions aussi Zoro.**

Tout le monde fut surpris par les propos mature qu'avais tenu le capitaine.

**- ******** Oui c'est ça Luffy ...**dit Chopper aussi triste que surpris.******Nous allons les perdre****.**

Nami n'en cru pas ses oreilles ...

**- ******** Nan mais quesqu'il vous prend ... Nous parlons de nos Nakama ! Luffy comment peut tu dire sa ! Et toi Chopper tu est médecin non ?! Je ... Je ne vous croyez **

******pas aussi lâche !**** Elle se leva et parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre .**

Luffy baissa les yeux, Mis sont chapeau et partie sur la tête de proue. Robin parti voir Nami, Usopp et Chopper, eux partirent dans l'infirmerie ...

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie Usopp demandas a Chopper si Zoro et Sanji avaient des chance de s'en sortir, celui-ci lui répondit que les chance ne dépasser pas les un pour-cents.

Arriver a l'infirmerie Chopper et Usopp s'occupèrent des deux garçons tout la journée, quand leurs de se coucher fut arriver l'équipage décida d'un ordre pour veiller sur Zoro et Sanji.

C'était a Nami de commencer elle alla donc dans l'infirmerie et s'assis sur un chaise au bord du lit.

Pendant la nuit les tour de garde s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à arriver a celui de Luffy.

Luffy s'assis sur la chaise et commença a se lamenter, se lamenter, se lamenter... Et se mis a pleurer.

**- ******** Pité ... Je vous en pris faite qu'ils soient en vie ...**** Qu'ils nous reviennent ...** Luffy était dans un état de tristesse épouvantable ...

**- ******** Luffy ... ?**

Luffy releva la tête et le vis ... Il le vis ... En vie, et entrain de lui parler ! Il se jeta dans c'est bras en hurlant de joie ...

- ****** Sanji ! Tu est vivant !**** Luffy pleurer, il pleurer de joie ...********J'ai cru vous perdre tout les deux ! J'ai eu peur de perdre mes nakamas !**

**- ******** Attend Luffy ... p ... pourquoi ... tout les deux ?**

Luffy se calma aussitôt, relâcha Sanji, s'assis, et le regardas d'un aire voulant tout dire ...

Sanji tourna la tête et vis Zoro allonger a ses cote avec une perfusion dans le bras et un masque a oxygène sur la bouche.

**- ******** Luffy ... Que c'est il passer ?**Dit Sanji entrain de paniquer.

**- ******** Il a fait un hémorragie ... après c'être ouvert les veine pour te donner sont sang et a perdu connaissance ... Depuis il ne c'est plus réveiller ... Chopper dit qu'il a **

******perdu trop de sang, que ... c'est chance de survie ne sont que de un pour-cents .**

Sanji baissa les yeux et demanda a luffy de sortir. Luffy s'exécuta et sortie de l'infirmerie.

Apres que luffy soi sorti il laissa échapper quelque larmes.

**- ******** Au final tu es bien un idiot marimo ... C'est toi qui aurais du pleurer ma mort pas l'inverse ... Tu viens de me prouver que tu m'aimais vraiment et ... Tu ... Meure **

******? Tu me laisse et m'abandonne ... Alors que je t'aime aussi ...**Dit Sanji assit sur le bord du lit.

**- ******** Je ne pensais pas t'entendre me le dire un jour ...**

Sanji n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Il se retourna brusquement et vu Zoro ... L'homme qui l'aimais lui aussi en vie !

**- ******** Tu ... Tu est réel ?**Dit Sanji d'un aire perdu.

**- ******** Nan ... Tu délir ...**Dit Zoro avec un sourire sadique

**- ******** Je le savais c'était trop beau ...**Dit Sanji d'un aire triste

- ****** Nan mais c'est que tu me crois en plus ...**Dit Zoro un peu consterner par le blond ...

Sanji se tourna en affichant un visage rouge et des larme de joie. Il se jeta sur Zoro et le pris dans c'est bras ...

**- ******** Tu es en vie ... Luffy ! Zoro est en vie !**

Luffy débarqua en fracassant la porte ...

**- ******** Zoro ?! Zoro !**luffy se mis à pleurer et a Crier de joie partout sur le bateaux.

Se qui eu pour conséquence de réveiller tout l'équipage. Celui-ci se leva ...

Nami s'apprêter a frapper Luffy quand elle vie Zoro et Sanji assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie, elle couru et se jeta sur eux en pleurant de joie Chopper et Ussop aillant vu

toute la scène la suivirent et firent de même, Robin elle, les regarda et leur souri tendrement.

Zoro et Sanji se regardèrent, Puis s'embrassèrent fougueusement sous les cri de joie de l'équipage !

_******THE END.**_


End file.
